1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a releasable fastening construction, and more particularly, to a releasable fastening construction which is adapted to releasably fasten together both ends of an article, for example, such as personal ornaments including a necklace, a bracelet and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical releasable fastening construction of such type which has been conventionally used to detachably or releasably fasten both ends of an article generally utilizes detachable fixing means such as the threaded engagement between a male screw and a female screw, the engagement of a ring with a hook, the fitting of a projection in a cutout, the connection by a magnet, or the like.
However, the conventional releasable fastening construction fails to concurrently accomplish both improved operationability and reliable fastening function. More particularly, the threaded engagement between male and female screws and the engagement between a ring and a hook provide the effective fastening between both ends of an article but is highly troublesome to carry out the fastening or releasing operation. The fitting of a projection in a cutout and the connection by a magnet allows the fastening or releasing operation to be readily carried out but fails to ensure the positive or reliable fastening.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop a releasable fastening construction which is capable of not only readily accomplishing the fastening and releasing of both ends of an article without requiring any troublesome operation but ensuring the positive or reliable fastening.